The strain in a father and son relationship
by Xenon Silver Sword
Summary: Some parent and child moments have to be shared with close friends. This is a story of such for Jughead and his father.


**Bingo button (74 - Character - FP) over at the Riverdale fanfiction challenge forum.**

 **_I have decided to use Jughead's dad's full name here. Much easier than always writing FP whenever the man speaks. Sides I have hardly seen any fiction on this site that uses Forsythe when they write Jughead's dad. It's always FP this and FP that. So I decided to go against that grain and actually write Forsythe here._**

 ** _Heads up Forsythe is all over the board here. But you can very quickly figure out why without my writing it in a Author's note._**

 ** _This also is part of the Color Symbolism Challenge (White ... innocence)._**

 ** _(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_**

"You think you are so much better then me; don't you _son_!" Forsythe jerked his only son towards him. "Don't you boy!"

"Leave him alone!" A girl cried out.

His son looked away from his eyes. "Don't worry Betty. He won't hurt me."

"Won't I." Forsythe jerked his son's jacket labels. "Look at me as I speak to you boy!" His son still looked at the girl that was standing to the right of them. "If you want to protect your girlfriend then you'll look at your ol' man." He growled.

Jughead looked into Betty's eyes one last time before turning to look into his father's angry drunken ones. "Betty isn't my girlfriend. She's my best friend."

His father darkly chuckled. "Is she good in bed?" He twisted his head to look at the frighten blonde. "She looks like she would be a real tiger in bed."

Jughead pushed into his father's firm body. "You leave Betty alone dad." He growled low in his throat. His hands managed to lift between his and his father's body. He wanted to put his hands around his father's neck and squeeze as hard, and as long as he could. But he managed to stop himself before his hands reached his father's neck. That wasn't the answer. That was _never_ the answer.

Archie pushed Betty closer to Veronica's side as he stepped forward. He wasn't going to leave the two girls to go to Jughead's aid. One; Jughead didn't physically need his help against his father. Not yet at least. Two; he felt Betty's fear. He didn't want to leave her physically until he knew that she could manage to feel safe if both he and Jughead were away from her.

Jughead still loved his father. He understood where his father was coming from. But he couldn't allow his father to harm his friends. Not physically and not mentally. "She's family dad. They are family." He begged that his father's drunken mind heard him.

Forsythe turned his eyes back to his only son. "She's not the one for you son." He said in a whisper. "Don't make the mistake I made with your mother." Tears shone in his eyes. Hardness came back. "You never answered my question. Do you think you are better than me!" He tighten his hold on his son's labels.

"No." Jughead answered. "Of course not dad." He sighed tiredly. Ever since his mother walked out on them. His father had dealt with the pain by drinking. He fully knew that his father was doing drugs also. Not just marijuana. He knew his father had taken to doing the hard stuff on occasions when the pain was too much. Luckily his father was just drunk today. He didn't want the gang to know about the drugs.

"You will be just like me; son. When someone breaks your heart and soul." His father's voice broke. "Just like me." He twisted his head and looked into Betty's green blue eyes once more. "Protect my son." He softly pleaded.

"Always." Betty swore. A lone tear rolled down her right cheek. She felt Veronica tighten her hold on her waist. She felt the shorter girl squeeze her gently. Mr. Jones looked between her and Veronica and gently nodded.

Forsythe glaze next meet Archie's. "Protect my son." He ordered in a steel voice.

"With my life." Archie replied. His body was still tense in front of the two girls.

Forsythe turned his eyes back on his son. "I don't know what actually happened over the summer; Son. But, you and Archie need to make up now. Today. You need each other son. Don't let your bond with him go over some childish stubbornness." He needed another drink. Hell he needed something stronger than alcohol. He needed to be able to close his eyes and slip into oblivion.

Jughead stiffen. "It's not easy dad."

Archie lowered his eyes. "This isn't kids stuff sir."

Forsythe never took his eyes from his son. "Boys life isn't always about your childhood. Life isn't as innocent or carefree as childhood."

Betty whimpered softly.

Veronica turned to look at the taller blonde. She lifted her right hand to gently place on the blonde's cheek. She knew that Betty didn't want to take her eyes of of Jughead. Not when Jughead was in danger due to his father. She slowly managed to get Betty to rest her head on her shoulder; so she could stroke the smooth skin. She rested her head close to the blonde allowing her warm breath to hit the skin that was offered to her.

Forsythe felt bad that he brought up rough memories for Betty. Even in the drunken state he currently was he truly felt bad for the blonde. The blonde that he had known since his son first brought her around. He still saw young four year old Betty Cooper clearly in his eyes. Along side young four year old smiling Archie Andrews.

Archie turned his head with sadness. He felt Betty's fear ooze off of her. Fear of ... "I'm so sorry Betty." He whispered. Her wanted to reach out and touch her. But he knew that it would do more damage than good. She was safe in Veronica's arms.

Betty moved even closer to the shorter girl. The girl whom she just met a few weeks ago. The girl whom she felt she had known her entire life. The girl whom very quickly became her safe haven. A safe haven that she had never felt before in her life.

Veronica glared into Forsythe eyes. "You need to sleep this off Mr. Jones. You need to leave your son alone. When you are yourself ... sober ... then come talk to your son."

Forsythe slowly let his hands relax on his son's labels. His eyes met Betty's once more. "You know I love my son."

"You are hurting him." Betty softly replied.

Forsythe stepped away from his son. He turned his eyes from the blonde over to his son's tight expression. "I don't want you sleeping wherever you see fit; son. I talked to Fred Andrews and he offered his home to you. Take it."

"Please Jughead. Please." Archie spoke up at the sight of his best friend's tight body language.

"If I could offer up my home for you I would." Betty spoke up.

Jughead turned his eyes to meet Betty's. "Thank you Betty." He softly said. His eyes met Archie's. "I don't know if this is going to work. I don't want Betty to hear us fighting."

"Then we won't fight." Archie said. "I'm tired of this strain Jughead. I want us to get stronger together. In order to do that we have to honesty talk through everything." Hope shined in his eyes.

Jughead nodded tightly.

"Now get out of here." Forsythe tiredly leaned against the wall. He watched as Betty moved out of Veronica's arms and walked up to his son. He watched as she reached out and gently took his hand in hers. He watched as his son easily and naturally inter laced his fingers with her slim ones. Protecting them. Being gentle. He watched as they led the way out of the trailer with Veronica right behind them; and Archie a few steps behind.

He didn't know how long since his son and his friends left before he moved from his spot. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whiskey; and a shot glass. He moved into the living room and placed them on the coffee table. He sat down tiredly on the run down couch. He reached over into the end table and pulled out his bag of whiteness. He leaned back against the couch cushions and tiredly eyed the whiskey bottle; with the bag of whiteness against his lap. He was so damn tired. All he wanted to do was forget everything. His eyes closed and he fell asleep.

 **end...**


End file.
